Jade
who is Jade? Jade is the main character from Liefde zonder grenzen. It's a book created by Andy and his coach. Andy AKA Blackzerocheck. Jade is a character in an online relaitonship with a person she really knows in real life. She wil cross the border for her. Translated to rough English Love knows no borders." there's allot known about Jade her mother is single.. and her mother is overprotective and preventing Jade from reaching the point where Jade can meet Jamal. She stil treats Jade as a kid and it makes her very nervous. It's also known that Jade deeply cares for Jamal and Jamal for her. Jade is an independed character and really knows what she wants. Jade knows what she can and cant do. And often goes with her friends Rose and Maria to trips. Rose is more independed and knows what and what to say while for Maria it is a struggle as shown in chapter one of the series. It's a Dutch series who follows the story of two lovers desperate for love but their in another country. Appearance Jade is a white blackhaired girl who has short hair. and green eyes she often wears Gucci clothes. She also has a second outfit that she's not supposed to wear. as restricted by her overprotective mother. she has another outfit with a skirt but her mother prevented her from wearing it. It's also a gucci outfit but further details are unknown it's her second outfit. the story Jade goes to school after the scooter on one of her friends Maria Maria gets asked out by a stranger and falls in love directly because he has common interests. Maria often does and says things she regrets.Jade goes to Rose.. and finds herself with the annoying teacher Karel Boomstam. A teacher who doesn't pay attention in class and only plays angry birds on his phone. She finds him very annoying. She gets called out by one of the boys in the school. She sees Jamal and she begs him not to leave. But Jamal says "You do want a man that has a good salary do you!?" and then Jade responds with.. "I'll find you.. even if I have to cross the borders.. because love knows no distance!' The next day she goes to school with her gucci shirt everybody likes her shirt. But when she goes home to her mother her mother doesn't seem suprised with her outfit and says "You don't want men to catch you do you?" "What if Jamal is a bad person?" and "You don't want old men to catch you do you?" At this state it's clear her single mother is overworried and overprotective. Jade goes to her room and cries her heart out. Jade calls Jamal and he's in a hot area on the beach. She is definetly in love in him and wil find him no matter what. Jade stil feels sad about what her mother has to say about her! '' '''SPOILER ALERT THIS IS A MINOR PLOT CHANGE THAT ISN'T YET CANON TO BE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANY SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DON'T READ BELOW THIS.' Her friends adventually get worried about Jade. They ask Jade why she is so sad.. She responds because her mother keeps her away from Jamal and they keep fighting and she's overprotective they make a plan to get her to the plane and she finds Jamal she gives up hope at first. But she finds Jamal and adventually finds the love of her life back again saying "I missed you so much!" and Jamal responds. "I missed you to babe.... " "I still have this gucci shirt you sended to me!" and they start having a big party with both families, Jamal's mother tries to prevent this but she is already outvoted. Maria appears to with her crush and Rose is still single.... she hates it but enjoys the party anyway.